


Who Knows

by evilfox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek你怎么走丢了Derek（……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knows

为什么是我？

Peter在心里重复这个致命的问题，向树林深处走着。

为什么、是我？

当他的兄长、Hale家的一家之主在晚餐前发问“Derek去哪儿了”的时候，Peter就知道这迟早是他的麻烦。

可这不该是Peter的责任，那是Derek自己的错。没有人故意扔下他，他只是……自己走丢了。

为什么别的孩子们没有消失在回家路上？或者说，为什么别的孩子不见了就会有人注意到。

而没人注意Derek。

这家伙大概是养不活的。Peter有时候这样想。

Derek是个傻瓜。更糟的是，他是个沉闷的傻瓜。他在寄宿学校是活不下去的。

知道吗，等你上了学，你会吃苦头的。Peter总是这样一边散步，一边毫无保留地恐吓他的侄子。

让他提前了解自己的未来的处境不是件坏事，Peter是这么想的。好过在家里无忧无虑进了学校才明白自己生来就是他人的猎物。

Peter并不觉得这有什么不公平。这是自然的意志。

人类的成长是个有趣的过程。从完全被本能支配的幼崽逐渐变成被条框规范的机械。在他们学习到足够的理性和规则之前，自然的法则主宰着他们的丛林。有人掠食，有人被劫掠，没有人知道原因。

Derek只能接受自然的决定。

除非……

除非自然为他选择了另一个角色。如果他有这么幸运，在不久的将来，他会等到狼变的那天。他会长得高大强壮，四肢布满厚实、有力的肌肉，能够用他的爪牙轻易杀伤任何弱小的异类……甚至同类。

谁知道呢？即使是他们的父亲也无法在这个年纪判断出他们谁能变成野兽，谁不能。

他在河边找到Derek的时候，那孩子似乎并没有意识到自己是个失踪儿童。

“该回家了，Derek。”Peter把他的小侄子抱起来，确保他不会再次丢失在回家路上。


End file.
